The Diego Diaries Story event chronology
by arctapus
Summary: A reader asked for this for the story since it is so long. I have made one for part one and will do so for the others. I will post them separately. Maybe. REMEMBER! This is spoiler territory if you haven't read the whole thing. This is designed to allow you to find back story later one. It is seg(ment), number of segment and data about it.


Chronological Listing of The Diego Diaries, Part One

A reader asked that I try to make a chronological list of events in the story so I am. This is a listing of the big events. I have the segments that they appear in to start them but may include more with that one because they continue the event.

The reader wanted a list to refer back to when the story speaks about prior events. It's so long, they want a reference list. So do I. :D I am finished editing Diego Diaries and will replace all 159 segments hopefully in the next two days. Thank you, readers. HUGS!

**THIS IS FILLED WITH SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE COMPLETE DIEGO DIARIES! PLEASE KNOW THAT!**

**The Diego Diaries Chronological Timeline List:**

**Segment One to Four (Seg 1-4): Small group on the base at Diego Garcia post Mission City battle. There are about 12 bots there with more coming. Ironhide, Ratchet, Prime, Prowl, Smokescreen, Trailbreaker, Jazz, Bumblebee and several others. Ironhide hears soldier's slag about Ratchet and it begins a prank. That prank leads to war and becomes eventually intergalactic. Blue and Twins begin romance with Sideswipe hiding his attaction with Blue.**

**Seg-5: Sam is disclosed to the others as the AllSpark. He doesn't really know that.**

**Seg 6-9: Prime begins his own prank. Chooses new bots arriving to help including Springer, Kup, Bee, Arcee and Hound. Springs prank. Prowl glitches. Bots want to continue the prank.**

**Seg 9-11: Wheeljack, Ironhide and Prowl get loaded and Ratchet reams Ironhide good with The Sexy.**

**Seg 12-14: First misson post Misson City in story. Blue and Sideswipe get hurt. Go to Prague, London and Paris. Its a ruse for a gun exchange.**

**Segment 16-22: Soldiers clash with Johnson and Hedges. Sunny goes to seek info and everyone shows up to slag it out. Prowl reports the findings to Prime and falls apart. USB Ports. During this segment, Optimus and Prowl bond.**

**Seg 23-29: Get called to Denver for a gun exchange. Ironhide gets hurt as does Bee. Ironhide finally pulls out of the death spiral.**

**Seg 30: Kup and Springer intercept Todd and his gun at the beach. He becomes their first prisoner in the brig.**

**Seg 31: Epps and Ironhide talk kids and war.**

**Seg 32: First intell discussion about Daniels and mercs. First also of Bee and Barricade.**

**Seg 33-35: First confrontation with Daniels over Todd in brig and other things. They best him.**

**Seg 36-37: First discussion of High Flier as Daniels thinks about his role in things and his future.**

**Seg 38-40: Ironhide gets run over and the bots pull back. The alliance with the soldiers is tighter even. This is the first glimpse of Starscream**

**Seg 41-43: Ironhide rallies. The investigation begins.**

**Seg 43-44: Everyone reviews Prime's plans for Mars. Ironhide and Ratchet want kids and really try now. Sunny and Sideswipe make a point to harass the mercs every chance they get. In 44, the mole or Inside Man as he becomes is alluded to.**

**Seg 44-46: Meches begin to go to Mars to survey and build. Starscream plots wildly as he falls deeper into illness.**

**Seg 47: Ironhide hides from Ratchet and creates comedy.**

**Seg 48-50: Sideswipe reads fan fiction about himself with Blue and others. The jig is up. He even admits to himself he loves Bluestreak, Sunny's mech. The investigation of Ironhide's accident concludes. Sideswipe goes on mission so Sunny sees the fic. So does Blue and it confuses him that Sideswipe wants him and that a trine may be the answer, a configuration of which Prowl disapproves.**

**Seg 51-53: Ironhide and Ratchet sparked, the twins brawl over Blue and Prowl invokes. Whole base is told of sparking.**

**Seg 54: Intel-Martin recurs. High Flier emerges. Bots strategize how to defeat him.**

**Seg 54-56: Australian mission arrives. Springer and Arcee are taken during it. Aerialbots arrive on Earth. Daniels, Nast and High Flier are united in purpose. Nast wants to deconstruct Arcee and Springer for tech.**

**Seg 57-60: Nast comes for his mercs hurt and killed in the hit on Ironhide. Sees and meets Prime. Red Alert and Aerialbots go hunt for Springer and Arcee in Oort Field. They get message from Springer. Arcee on ship in box heading to Corpus Christi. Springer and Arcee both saved.**

**Seg 61-62: Baby shower for Ratchet. Weekly meeting leads to name suggestions for Orion. Starscream really starts to become critical. Thundercracker and Sky Warp saved him from Springer incident and make up mind to save him from death.**

**Seg 63-71: Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Bluestreak agree to bond after Praxian pre-bond wait. 6 decaorn wait. Ironhide and Ratchet explode over old programming. Ironhide destroys barracks of mercs. Daniels complains at embassy and fails. Fulton and Optimus accuse him of working for Intel-Martin. Catching illegal mail sent off base. Perceptor, Grapple and Wheeljack replace barracks. Ratchet and Ironhide make protoform for Orion. Ironhide and Ratchet comedy over "Two Moons Over Cybertron'. Baby shower happens. **

**Mission gathers up bad guys at Corpus Christi attempt to take Springer and Arcee for Nast. Nast pissed. Big guns online at Autobot City, Morshower needs a bot to come to a hearing in Congress so Ratchet is chosen as the diplomat. Merc Lawrence gets pictures off base.**

**Seg 72-76: Meeting in Washington, D. C. Ironhide and Ratchet argue about going. They go anyway along with Hound, Ironhide and Sideswipe. Senator Weaver gets first mention. Everyone cleans up, goes on Silverbolt to Walter E. Washington Convention Center.**

**Friend: Andrea Hoxley of California. Beau Weaver, an enemy is from Texas. An illegal photo of Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Bluestreak is shown.**

**Seg 77-81: Bomb goes off there. Nast requests for Springer again through High Flier. Galloway quits to run for Senator of Virginia. Blue and Sideswipe get fixed against sparking but Sunstreaker doesn't. Blue forces them to discuss their needs about kids, etc. **

**Ratchet checks out Martian med bay, bots at the Washington meeting give testimony to investigators, disuccsion over sparking and sexist views of Bluestreak covered with twins. **

**Fireflight, Sky Dive and Slingshot arrive on vapors. Bring first refugees with them including 9 orphans. (Silverbow, the little mechs and Faun among others)**

**Seg 82: Prowl remembers and feels depression over all of Praxus and how harmed Blue was as a child. The orphans trigger it. Refugees escaped Decepticon oppression and abuse and said more refugees are coming. The begin the long term push to meet need by expanding arrays and building efforts. Arcee becomes femme liaison.**

**Seg 82-85: Those who have infants come back to Diego with the babies and finalize their custody. Jase Daniels comes to staff meeeting. Wants to see the kids. Denied.**

**Having kids around is good for the mechs who are facinated and help them. It helps them back. Human soldiers meet the kids. **

**Seg 86-87: Nast sets up to get the bots, Arcee and Springer in Oregon. He has to come to personally meet High Flier. Ratchet sets out to figure out Christmas and get a tree which apparently is standard equipment for thise holiday. He ends up getting over run by the human soldiers that love the babies. Teletraan III comes online. The mole, Inside Man appears for the first time. Nast gets kids images into the press. **

**Nast is grabbed and with three others including Jaspers, they end up in brig at Diego.**

**Seg 88: Mole spies Spirit hanging by the hangar doors. Starscream is close to death. **

**Seg 89-92: Soldiers leave for Christmas and new Years. They introduce prisoners to their new life. Flashbacks of how Ironhide and Ratchet met are shown. Jaspers spills his guts.**

**Infants dine in rec room and scare everyone, they are so slow eating. They bloom under the kind attention of everyone. Nast folds and talks. Kids see the ocean for the first time. Femmes network to get presents for the kids for Christmas and help comes from all over the world.**

**Seg 92-94: Nast meets Arcee and Springer. Christmas becomes a surprise, thus, Christmas Surprise. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe tell femmes they will always be there for them. Always. For anything. Toys arrive. Sunstreaker, sideswipe and Bluestreak talk on beach. Lots of information of soldiers in the world elsewhere over the holidays. Christmas Surprise arrives and great moment.**

**Seg 95-97: ThundeCracker spied in system. Leaves it fast.**

**Starscream dying, delusional and helpless now.**

**Thundercracker and Sky Warp see the end coming even though regret that because Seekers finally on top at last. They have to leave or die. Send message to Autobot City for meet up. Ironhide and Ratchet do The (Phone) Sexy. Optimus and Thundercracker meet up and agree to take surrender.**

**Galloway campaigns. Seekers granted asslym and slip away to run for safety. When they do the death warrant on all Seekers is sealed.**

**Seg 97-100: Had to call Prime for help because Starscream is dying. They transport him and get him to Ratchet who begins to save him. The rest settle in.**

**Thundercracker and Prime talk. TC learns the truth. TC tells of and defends Starscream and his courage. More refugees come after hearing Prime's call. 27 civilians and 5 Autobot soldiers.**

**Starscream revives, very ill with memory loss. Same personality without the meanness. Fears Megatron will come before he saves his kind. **

**Lydia Nast begins to search for her husband. **

**Seg 101-102: Ratchet pranks Ironhide with fake sparking manual. Yenta emerges. Gets Wheeljack and Perceptor together. Ratchet writes The Virgin and The Other Virgin for Fan Fiction dot net. **

**Seg 103: Lawrence takes pics of Ratchet and Ironhide kissing, then hides them in a Bible. He's arrested and kicked out. **

**Seg 104: New refugees getting closer. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe along with others go to Diego Garcia for New Years. Refugees send message: "We heard you." Prime gets Starscream's oath and the Seekers can fly now. **

**Seg 107-109: Everyone comes back to Diego. Springer gets the second migration. Garrison went to Mars to help. Blurr, Brawn, Cliffjumper, Hot Rod and Magnus show up. Magnus becomes city manager.**

**Segment 109-110: Gearshift sparked, bond of Comet. Hard workers. Masons. Shockwave picks up Starscream's scam.**

**Seg 111: Go to Mars for 'religious ceremony/festival' to help migration. Blue, Sunny and Sideswipe bond ceremony with Prime on Mars. Ratchet separates. Ironhide insists that Ratchet is first. **

**Seg 112: Orion comes and they learn to take care of him. Blue goes to trine and talks to Sky Warp about trines. **

**Part 114-116 are going to be reviewed. They seem odd. -Me**

**Seg 118: Lydia Nast searches for Bill, finds e-mails. **

**Seg 119-120: Sparkling goodness. Inner monologue by Mole. Chats with other soldiers, then befriends sam. **

**Seg 121: Shockwave assesses/picks up operation. Orion's first chirp and Ratchet rages at Ironhide about not getting him. New e-mails and Shockwave wants meet up. **

**Seg 122: Orion says frag. New York gun exchanges comes up and is a diversion. Gun is lose among the humans. Nast meets Arcee, Springer and Starscream. Daniels goes to Virginia and meet up with Shockwave. Galloway, Daniels and Nast do too. Aspen, Colorado. Sunstreaker is sparked (segs 122-124). **

**Seg 126: Soldierss meet up with the infants. Gearshift and Comet have a femme.**

**Seg 127: Sunny stationed on Mars. Unhappy. Kup will help him along but a fight starts with mini-cons. Sets off Blue and Sideswipe on Diego. Old programming which Ratchet fixes. Sideswipe and Blue get photographed by a merc, then dispute arises. Epps beats Bolton good. Pictures are retrieved.**

**Seg 129: Meet up in Aspen, Colorado with Ondo de Choque. Silverbolt takes Ironhide, Jazz, Perceptor and Wheeljack, Jazz, Trailbreaker, Bumblebee and Smokescreen to Aspen and Nast's house. **

**Seg 130: Seekers flying and use a promontory that will become Aerie Hill some day. Starscream asks Magnus to ask Prime to make a Seeker call. **

**Seg 131: Ironhide and Ratchet discuss fragging. Ratchet decides to change his colors to red and white for the mom van. **

**Seg 132-133: Prime and Fulton go to Aspen. Sunny rants about being sparked. Ratchet helps him. Decides to separate on Earth. Drunken brawl on Mars, The Battle of the Courtyard, happens as Sideswipe and Kup help defend Starscream from a mob. **

**Seg 134: Aspen meet up happens. Magnus slagged, then enraged in brawl on Mars. Ratchet patches, trine rants at Starscream who is sparked.**

**Seg 135-139: Meet up happens and Shockwave allowed to leave Ratchet helps Starscream. Mission follows, loses Shockwave, save two obnoxious micro mini-cons, Runaway and White Wash. **

**Mini-con village coming with two giant mechanisms. **

**Ratchet has to face new hearings. Inside Man admires the planes and they watch him. Ratchet has kids pictures taken for the hearings. Mercs are asked to harass and do. Seth Thomas and Tim Bolton almost run over Silverbow and Orion. Ironhide now only has security duties. Sunny longs to be adopted by Ratchet and Ironhide and is. **

**Segment 139: Ratchet is punched by Ironhide over his new paint job. The new paint job scares Orion. Goes with Prowl to Washington, DC hearing with soldiers and wins. **

**Seg 142: Optimus Prime and Ironhide discuss facing and fan fiction, "Two Moons Over Cybertron". Everyone on Mars and at Diego watch the show while Ratchet and Prowl testify. Ratchet shows infant pictures. **

**Seg 143-144: Barracks events arise with Johnson and Hedges. Ratchet plays film and destroys lies. Meeting ends. Ratchet invites them to come to Diego and they go home where they are hurrahed as conquering heroes. **

**Seg 145: Seekers see inclubator. Daniels decides to kill Ratchet.**

**Seg 146: Ironhide snags two mercs who cross the embassy boundary. End up in brig. Kaon's format is made. **

**Seg 149: Warren Roberts appears to investigate. Trine's hatchlings transferred to incubator.**

**Seg 150: Team gets gun back in Houston which had been passed in New York City. Hit and run bots testify including Hound and Trailbreaker. **

**Seg 151: Prowl speaks about it too as well as Jazz and Prime. Warren speaks to prisoners Bolton and Tomas. Tomas spills his guts and blames Bolton. Ratchet testifies too. Mini-con village is coming fast. 210 refugees and 40 Autobot soldiers. **

**Seg 152: Ironhide and Ratchet formalize the adoption of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.**

**Seg 153: Hatchlings hatch. Lydia Nast is murdered. **

**Seg 156: Lydia Nast's death is told to Bill Nast. Daniels is interrogated by Roberts, Warren Roberts has two assistants, one named Milton Swarner. Sunny feels the sparkling in his chassis.**

**Seg 157: Ratchet visits Nast in brig. Magnus finds out there are two full Wrecker teams coming. **

**Seg 158: Roberts speaks to Tim Bolton in the brig. Warren Roberts takes up the bots and begins their relationship both professional and personal.**

**Seg 159: The Senate committee arrives at Diego Garcia to visit.**

**NEXT UP: Chronological time line for Diego Diaries 2**

**January 30, 2015**


End file.
